A game of Triumph & Temptation
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: He's the ringleader in this game of lust, soul and brotherhood. How Kol intends to imprisoned Caroline in his game, with hints of Klaus/Caroline. Rated T for now.
1. Like Magic

Caroline was all alone in the woods. She had been hunting bunnies because the decreasing numbers of blood bags in the blood bank had taken the curiosity of the council members from towns nearby. Hunting wasn't exactly her forte. That and it made her seem like a psychopath. Hunting defenseless animals was always the first step in becoming a serial killer. And it was weird because she'd always ended up with fur in her mouth unlike Stefan. Stefan. Gosh, now she sees why Stefan has been nicknamed the Ripper. He hunts bunnies.

"Here bunny bunny, come out come out wherever you are." She called out, supposedly trying to attract her preys, who scattered at the sight of their vampric predator.

A suppressed laughter echoed through behind a bush. It sounded like it belonged to a man, and Caroline frowned at having company during her lunch hour. She was hungry, and that company could just end up on her platter. The blonde girl decided to approach the source of the noise as softly and slowly as she can, hoping she won't easily scare her company off. Caroline wanted to make it dramatic. She didn't intend to have him for lunch, but the man could use a good scare, followed by a compulsion. Hey, at least she'd have that satisfaction to keep forever.

As she make her way round the bush, she found no sight of a human there. _Good, if it isn't enough that I'm an insecure vampire, I have to add the part where I'm a loony too. Gosh Caroline, you have to stop imagining things._

"What do we have here?" a voice called out behind her. It had the same ring to the laughter she thought she heard in her mind.

When she turned around, she found herself face to face with a man she met at the Grill yesterday night. She remembered him as Klaus's younger brother, the one who got himself daggered. _He's cute. No Caroline. You can't think of him as cute. He is dangerous. Yeah, and he's an Original._

"Somebody rude who stalks then laugh at me?" She replied. Seriously, what was he even doing in the woods? One thing for sure, he wasn't hunting bunnies.

The man laughed heartedly. "Sorry. I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson."

"Yeah, like it's okay to suddenly introduce yourself in the middle of a forest." The girl clucked with disapproval.

Again, the man laughed, this time at her expression. He knew his brother had taken an interest in this girl, and at first, he couldn't see why. But with her sharp words and her gimmick expressions, he could shed a light to Nik's absurd fascination. _And to think she's really pretty too._

"Forgive me then. I believe you were hunting bunnies, is it, before my untimely intrusion?" Kol smirked at the beautiful blonde in front of him. When she could only scoffed at his response, that smirked turned into a crooked smile. _Not so eloquent now are you._

Caroline gave a menacing glare to the young Original in front of her, wanting to lunged her fangs at his neck if he was human. Human wasn't anywhere close to describe the man. He was an Original after all. _A rude one. Worse than Klaus._

"Well, are you going to continue to give me that alluring glare of yours, or are you going to humor me with your answers?" Kol teased, thrilled at having the upper hand to their first conversation.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. _Relax Caroline. Count to three, smile and walk away. Yeah, walk away NOW._

As she walked away, she realised that her company was far gone. She'd been expecting him to call out to her or to chase after her, but no. He disappeared into thin air, the same as he magically appeared. _Oh god, I'm such an idiot. A hungry one too. Curses. _

Unknown to her, Kol was still in the vicinity, this time behind a tree. He heard her soft grumbles as she returned home with an empty stomach. He wondered how she'll handle the thirst, secretly hoping she'd take a human or two as dinner. She was definitely intriguing, he'd allow her that. But he needed more reasons for Nik's infatuation with the blonde girl. _It's okay Caroline. We'd have more fun in the future._ Kol had to keep up with the girl's life should he want to "bump" into her more often. As he cleared the woods, he couldn't help but grin widely at the plan laid out before him in his mind.


	2. Nightfall

_**Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed imagining it. lol. Next 3 chapters are going to be about this length, until something happens (; oh, and I really hope I get more reviews! I enjoy reading what people think of my story! Much love~**_

* * *

><p>"All right guys, I'll see you all tomorrow!" the girl shouted at her friends before finally taking her leave at the Grill.<p>

It had been an amazing day so far. Bonnie, Matt and Elena had planned to let themselves loose and Caroline had been a part of it. It was a small gathering for friends to eat, eat and eat, taking a break from all the vampire/werewolf/witch issues in town lately. They really needed the time to let loose and just be themselves, and they did.

_Click,Click. Click,Click._

All that was heard on the street were the sounds of Caroline's footsteps, but she could not help but felt that it was eerie. There she was, all alone on the street, walking home. She had a feeling that someone was watching her, but she shrugged it off. _Probably just your imagination Caroline. What's there to be scared of? You're a big girl walking home on this every day street._

_Meow, Meow._

The sound of purring cats distracted the girl from her thoughts. To her front, a black kitty cat and a white one were chasing each other playfully, and Caroline grinned at the simplicity of life before her. She loved how the scene displayed the norms of her town's atmosphere, when it wasn't really all glitters and rainbows. The girl tried to take a step nearer to pet them, but before she could, the cats already dispersed themselves into the night. She could have sworn that when they leaped away, it was as if they feared something, their movements rushed and urgent. Not trying to think deeply into the situation, she walked away.

"Caroline." A voice called out behind her. To her dismay however, there was no one in sight, not even when she turned around. _Stop imagining things, Care. _

"Caroline….." The soft, silky voice called out to her again. Again, when she turned around, there was nothing. _Ignore it Caroline. Walk faster._

The girl walked away, her steps hastened, showing how much she wanted to get out of that street and head home. Boy, did she want to get out of that street fast.

"Oh, Caroline…" Caroline didn't bother to stop to turn, instead resorting to speed walking while sneaking glances to her back. _Wait Care. Why are you running? You're a vampire for goodness sake. There's nothing to be afraid off._

She stopped by a well-lit streetlamp, the others being too dim, giving off an eerie atmosphere. Yes, she wasn't going to give the person, whoever he was, the satisfaction of seeing her cower in fear. She was a vampire, and nobody likes to mess around with a vampire. If he should attack her, oh well. She would simply scare him off by showing her blood shot eyes, followed by a compulsion that will have him live his life in fear. As she looked around for the last time, the girl smirked to herself. Whoever he was that was trying to hunt her down was in for a bad night, she thought gleefully.

"Ouch!" Caroline cried out after bumping into someone when she decided to walk away. As she looked up, a familiar face was seen, grinning down at her.

"You." She uttered in disgust.

"You're easily scared, Caroline….." The man teased, looking down into the girl's eyes.

Caroline shoves her way through the Original, her steps loud with anger. How could he? He was the one who tried to scare her in this darkly-lit street. _Jerk._

"Come on Caroline. It was a joke." The man trailed on behind her.

"No, Kol, was it? It's not funny." She hissed. _A Joke! How wonderful._

Kol raised an eyebrow. Even as she hissed at him, he found her most delightful. She was stunning under that dim streetlight. _Absolutely stunning. _

"All right then, love. Shall I give you a second chance? I'll hide. You'll seek." the Original laughed out, causing Caroline to stop in her tracks.

"You think this is some kind of game? It's not. This is sick, and sick people like you should stay away from m-"Caroline ranted, only to find that he was no longer behind her when she turned around. _Oh great, he disappeared again. _

"Catch me if you can." His voice called behind her, this time much nearer to herself. So near that she thought his lips brushed against her ears.

Startled, Caroline turned around, only to find that there was no one behind her. Had it been her imagination when she felt his breathing at such close proximity? It couldn't be. She heard him clearly. As she sighed and walked away, she felt kind of relief knowing that she need not torture a man his whole entire life by compelling him to live in fear. She would have felt guilty, and it would all turn out messy. But what did the young Original meant anyway?

"_Catch me if you can."_

Caroline shook her head, trying to forget the words the man said. _I must not think of the weird Original, I must not think of the weird Original. Yeah…no. Man are they all weird or what?_

As she walked on into the dead silence of the night, a familiar young man looked upon her from a roof, a few distance away. _Told you we'll have fun, Caroline. And to think this is only the beginning._ The man smirked to himself, before disappearing into the darkness, waiting to move his next chess piece forward.


	3. Knight Fear

_**Note: I can't help it! I am so motivated to write this story! (: **_

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes was sitting at the high school bleachers, all alone on a Monday night. The stars were shining brightly tonight, and that spot happens to be the best spot to watch the stars. She was there not only for the stars, but to let her mind wander. She finds solace in that particular spot, right at the top of the bleachers. No one was able to find her there, so she pretty much had that whole area to herself. <em>No one is going to ruin this beautiful night for me. Nobody. <em>

Her mind played a flashback of her routine from the past week, her ups and downs. Being here alone provided an opportunity for her to reflect on herself, her actions. Her wandering thoughts were interrupted, when she saw her junior of hers, Ashley, walking aimlessly near the bleachers. Ashley was in her cheer squad, and she would usually be at the library this time of the night. Her being there makes no sense for Caroline as she watched the girl slowly make her way to her direction.

"Hey Ashley, you okay?" Caroline called out to the girl, who kept mum and continued to walk towards Caroline.

As the girl came nearer to Caroline, she saw that her eyes were different, as if she wasn't really there. Her theory proved right when the girl stared into her eyes for a good five seconds before taking a seat right next to the blonde girl. Ashley sat there in silence, while Caroline stared at her in confusion. _This is creepy. Why is Ashley acting like this? Could she be a vampire?_

The blonde girl patted her junior's back, in hope that the girl would be able to wake up from her trance-like state. When the girl continued staring at the floor, oblivious to Caroline's actions, Caroline was certain something was amiss.

"Come on Ashley! Snap out of it! You're scaring me!" Caroline shouted nervously at the brunette's face.

Ashley's response was one that Caroline would remember throughout her eternity. The girl gave a blood curling shriek, her head motioned upwards before slowly looking down to Caroline. When she stopped, the girl gave a sinister smirk to the blonde in front of her, who was in fear and filled with unease. She considered taking off in her vampire speed, but a part of her felt that she needed to look out for the girl somehow.

"That's about enough, Ashley." Came a voice coming from behind the girl. Caroline squinted her eyes to see the man, whom she identified to be Kol.

"Did you compel her?" she whispered in disbelief.

Caroline watched as the man grabbed the girl by her hands; compelling her to forget what she did and to walk away until she reached the library. Ashley did just that, leaving the pair alone and having Kol grin at the young vampire in front of him.

"What the hell did you do?" she continued, her voice hinting her anger.

"Nothing, Caroline. We simply played a little _game_." Kol sneered, enunciating the last word deliberately.

"Why are you doing this, Kol? She did nothing to you."

"I know, love. But you didn't wanted to play with me remember?" the latter chuckled, nearing the girl.

"S-stop. Just stay away from me." Caroline stuttered in fear. _Get away from him Caroline. God knows what he'll do next._

The young Original let her walk away, already knowing that she would do just that, as like in other situations. But he wanted to make her all riled up, wanting her to remember this night vividly.

"Caroline." He called out to her, hoping she would stop in her tracks and give him a chance to listen.

"Leave me, alone." The girl insisted, her voice shaking with fear.

When she turned around however, Kol was long gone. _What is he trying to do, appearing and disappearing off like that?_ Caroline braced herself, should he come up behind her and whispered something into her ears again, but there was nothing. _God, I feel like an idiot standing here. _Caroline decided she would just get the hell of out that area fast, but as she walked away, she was sure she heard a man's voice singing softly to a familiar song.

"Round and round the mulberry bush. The monkey chase the weasel. The monkey thought t'was all in fun. POP! Goes the weasel."

Caroline shuddered at the soft and silky voice she heard. Shaking her head, she made her way out of the school compound and into the streets. Following her far behind was the young Original, keeping his eyes on the beautiful girl. _It'll be your time to move your knight soon, Caroline. I can only hope you'll move the right piece, my brother. Nik. _The man gave a mischievous smile, before heading back home, satisfied with his move tonight.


	4. The Queen and The Knight

It wasn't really planned at all. All she remembered was talking to her friend Bonnie, on the occurrences that happened the past week. And all she got was the sympathy of a friend and some suggestions, which she took, to which why she was sitting here alone at The Grill waiting for that person to arrive. Stefan didn't pry to why she wanted his number, but he didn't exactly gave her a good time either, knowing how excited the team was at the "Kill Klaus Plan". She wanted that number, she needed it. If it wasn't for his creepy brother…

The girl snapped out of her trance like state after noticing that she had company at her front. She looked up to see exact man she wanted to see, and gave him an awkward nod.

"Klaus."

"Caroline. I'm actually in no mood to hold a conversation with you, so please. To what do I owe your interest?" Klaus announced, his eyes gazing deeply into hers to see if this was another of her betrayal schemes.

"Okay, firstly, I'm sorry." When the man didn't reply her, she continued.

"But it's an emergency. It's about your brother."

"Which one?" He asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Kol. He said his name was Kol." Caroline muttered, trying to remember if that was the right way to pronounce the younger Original's name.

"Yes, and what about him?"

"You have to tell him to stop his creepy act and trying to scare me or stalk me at night, because it bothers me a lot."

"Creepy act?" The man probed on, confused at what Caroline might be hinting.

"Yes, creepy act. Stalking me, singing nursery rhymes, compelling humans to do weird things. Creepy act!"

"Now now Caroline. Don't be making lies now." Klaus raised an eyebrow to the girl in front of him.

"I'm not lying Klaus! Please, tell him to stop."

"How can he stalk you when he's not in town?" _I wonder.. if Kol is really in town._

"What? You don't know that he's in Mystic Falls? Okay, whatever. But he is. And you've got to stop him." Caroline pleaded, her heart hoping she could win Klaus over to her side.

"If my brother is really in town like you said, I think we should leave him to his fun."

"No Klaus. He's harassing me. That's not much fun." _Is this guy even listening to what I said so far? Gosh._

"All right Caroline. I'll see what I can do." Klaus chuckled. _Kol. In town. That seems ridiculous. If he was really in town, why hasn't he returned home?_

The man left The Grill, leaving a distraught Caroline sitting all alone in her seat. _He thought I was joking. How can he even think that I was joking? Oh well, I tried._ The blonde then left her seat and went out to The Grill, walking down the street at this particular time of the night. The last she did what she did, she got a creepy Kol on her back. The girl's thoughts were then interrupted at the flashing of lights behind her.

When she turned around, all she could see were the white glares of a truck's headlight. She decided to ignore it and continued walking after the headlights were switched off. _Maybe it's a couple getting kinky. _Caroline only managed to walk a few more steps before the lights started flashing again.

"Seriously?" She muttered under her breath before deciding to ignore it yet again after the lights went off.

However, as soon as she turned around, it started coming back on, and she had a feeling it might be Kol who was in the truck. _I should probably give him a piece of my mind, like Bonnie said. I'm not someone he can push around easily. _The girl turned around and walked towards that red chevy truck, before realizing that it was only an old man behind the steering wheel.

"Erm, excuse me, Mister. But I think you shouldn't be flashing off your lights like that at this time of the night." Caroline smiled to the old man, whose eyes only focused on his steering wheel.

Seeing that the man wasn't in the least interested to talk to her, she walked away, only to get the truck steered to her direction on the walking pavement. It seemed as though the driver wanted to hit her, but it went back straight onto the road, missing her a little. As the truck steered on into the night, Caroline could have sworn she saw a confused look on the old man's face, as though wondering why he wanted to hit the poor little girl at the side road. She didn't even noticed she managed to leap away, right into the arms of the man she met earlier in The Grill.

"Caroline, love, are you all right?" Asked Klaus regretfully, cursing under his breath. _I should have listened to her just now._

"K-Klaus? Did you do that?" The blonde girl stuttered, her legs regaining back its composure.

"Do you really think that low of me?" He whispered, his heart torn to why Caroline would think he would do such a thing to her.

"N-No. It's just, I'm sorry. I got to be heading home." Caroline apologised meekly, nodding her head courteously towards Klaus.

As the girl walked away, he knew that his brother was back in town. _Kol is back. _Try as hard as he may, Klaus couldn't put a finger onto why Kol had been planning such elaborate things for Caroline. _What is it that you exactly want, Kol? _Klaus went away, deep in his thoughts, unknowing to his brother's scent from around the area.

_Tch, you're really her knight, Nik. But why is it when you held her in your arms, I have this strange sensation? No matter, the move has been made. Look out brother. Things are going to get fun now. _The young Original smirked shamlessly, before returning to the estate that he had been residing in, much thanks to a sweet old lady that he compelled. He figured it'd be best to do his main move now. Yes, he intended to do just that. _Soon, very soon._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: I have not been writing much lately (boo me!) and I kind of rushed this chapter, just because I was intrigued with the idea for my next chapter and a whole lot of other fanfiction. Sorry!<strong>  
><em>


	5. Checkmate

_**A/N Hello all! I'm sorry that I took so long with this update, but I swear I didn't did it on purpose. Er, scratch that. Please accept my apology *does 90 degree bow***_

_**Anyway, here's the latest chapter of A game of Triumph and Temptation! (:**_

_**Hope all of you enjoy reading this as I had writing this, sweethearts!**_

* * *

><p>Caroline went back home after a long day of school. Cheerleading practice went all right, but even for a vampire, her body was sore and sick everywhere. To be able to finally come home and perhaps snuggle her way in through the night with some hot cocoa would be heaven. Heaven was supposed to be delightful, wasn't it? To her surprise, her front door was left open, and there seemed to be a weird scent… Her mum.<p>

"Mum?" The girl called out, her tone tense and filled with anxiousness.

"Mummy's not home." Caroline turned around, and found herself face to face with the man she named "The Stalker".

Before she could react, the man sped past her, leaving her all alone in the house. Caroline couldn't believe the situation she found herself in. Was it really difficult for the guy to leave her alone? And if that wasn't enough, he just had to bring her mother into this silly mess. She quickly took out her phone and dialed Sheriff Forbes number, hoping that her mother would somehow be all right.

"Hey mum. It's Care. Are you all right?"

"Caroline! Oh, I'm fine. Why did you ask? Forget me, I forgot to mentioned to you that your friend Kol stopped by the house. He said he'd wait for you, said something about a project." Her mother's too bubbly response made the young vampire think if this was all a compulsion.

"Mum. Why? You do know that he's an Original right? Wait, you could be compelled!"

"Honey, I drink vervain, so in no way that's a possibility. He seemed all right anyway, like his brother Elijah. More of the good side than Klaus, don't you think so?" _Oh yeah, trust me Klaus is a saint as compared to him, _Caroline thought to herself.

"All right mum. Take care."

The girl hung up on the phone and slowly proceed back to her room. To think her mother would even consider the younger Original as her friend was a disaster. He was definitely someone not to be taken lightly, let alone consider as a friend. The thought nauseate her, and Caroline felt like she could really use a bath. Or not. The guy was invited in, and for all she knew, he could have spy on her during her shower. It was a risk that should not be taken.

She caught on to his scent before she even opened her bedroom door. There he was, on her bed, sitting so casually like he'd been there countless of times. For a moment, she thought of him as Kol, the annoying Original, rather than Kol, the creepy stalker. Perhaps it was his good looks that gave away her sense of security, or perhaps it was just his harmless posture and demeanor that got her attracted.

"Excuse me. What are you doing here?" Caroline tried to sound as rude as she can. It wasn't his decision to make if he wanted to suddenly barge into her room. Her privacy.

"I do believe that I have been invited in, sweetheart." That smile that he wore on his face, was a smile that ordinary females would melt and swoon, right into his arms. Caroline was no ordinary female. She was a _badass._

"I meant to say what are you doing here right in my room? This is still private property you know." She tried to make herself at ease but all she appeared to be was vulnerable.

"Oh come on sweetheart. You and I are way past our puberty issues to be going on about what's private and what's not."

_Must not let him step anywhere closer to me. _"Yeah well this has nothing to do with puberty. Anyway are you on drugs or something? Aren't you always pulling your little creepy act?"

"But I am." Kol said, feigning his hurt.

"Well yeah, this isn't creepy." The mocking reassured tone of the girl got lost along the way and turned into one that trembles in terror instead.

In a flash, she found herself cornered by the young Original, having realised that she was in a state of panic. The sudden close proximity of her and the vampire had her startled, her mind not reacting as fast as his movements. She gulped, hoping he'd move away, but his actions were the opposite. He neared her for a moment, her back suddenly rubbing off against the walls.

"Am I being creepy now?" Kol eyes were practically gleaming. He was enjoying the response he received from his prey. She was caught in a lion's den.

"Would it make you feel better if I did that to mummy instead?"

That particular sentence had Caroline snarling. She didn't like anyone laying their eyes on her family member. Losing her father to a weird murder was enough, but to hurt her mother in a way that has had her trembling was a sin. A sin that could never be forgiven, a sin so deadly she'll have the person in hell. Kol was taken aback when the blonde girl grabbed him by the collar, and swerving him around to the wall instead. It didn't hurt so all he did was raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had finally broke her inner switch.

"Say one word about hurting my mother, and I'll have you _castrated._"

"Wow, sweetheart. I didn't think you had it in you. But are you sure that my objective would be that of those? Don't you think it'd be easier for me to attack your mother at her work place instead of coming all the way here? What purpose do you think I have at your house right now?"

His words had her confused, and she let him go, taking in every word he just said. If his words were to be taken seriously, why was he here then? The realisation hit in, knowing well what, rather who, he was after.

"M-me." Caroline stuttered, involuntarily taking a step back, knowing the dangerous situation she was in now.

"Smart girl. Carry on." Kol came closer, resting both his hands on her shoulders, a posture meant to comfort someone in need.

"Wh-Why would you-?" She didn't know what to say, what should she say? She had played right into his hands, her only chance at survival knowing his next move.

Slowly, the young Original moved his hands towards her neck, gently caressing it. Caroline had no idea why he was comforting her, let alone caress her. His next move hit her like a tornado, but her realisation set in too late. The man snapped her neck, having her pass out on him, before carrying the young vampire to her bed.

"Checkmate." He whispered to her unconscious ears.

He made it look as though she was too tired from school that her body was slumped in a goodnight sleep, her mind exhausted. _Too bad Caroline. I am always one step ahead of you. Now let's see how you'll react to this when you wake up, shall we sweetheart?_

Kol tucked the girl in, kissing her softly on her forehead. His move were as still as the night, finally disappearing off to darkness of the street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End AN So how was it? Was Kol creepy enough, or did he finally showed some humanity? *le gasp***_

_**I love story alerts and favourite stories, but nothing makes me feel better than seeing reviews! I like to see how people react to certain chapters (;**_

_**Have a good day everyone!**_


	6. Set the Rules

_**A/N Hi everyone! I'm back with the 6**__**th**__** chapter, and I'm sorry it took this long to put it up. School's been rather busy, and I try to make time to write these stories.**_

_**To keep it short, Thank you for the wonderful review, story alerts and favourite stories. They do spur me on!**_

_**Well, here you go. Enjoy! (:**_

* * *

><p>Revenge wasn't even on her mind when she woke up the next morning. It was fear. The fear of bumping into a creature like him. Yes, like him, she was the same, was she not? So why did this particular man strike her to be a rather dangerous one than Klaus? Oh yeah, it was because he snapped her neck. <em>And he gave hints on his actions too.<em>

The girl walked on along the corridor, dazed and oblivious to her surroundings. She barely managed to get through school that day, the incident to blame. Even though Bonnie and Elena had urged her to tell them her problems, she stayed mum. She was afraid that if she talked, something bad would happen. What could that particular Original wanted from her? What was it that he craved so bad that he would be this mean to her? Mean was an understatement, even.

The school was practically empty by the time she got to the car park. She took out her keys, and was about to unlock the door when she realised she wasn't alone. The window displayed reflections of two beautiful figures; herself and Kol.

"Good evening sweetheart. Did you sleep well last night?"

The blonde was so startled that she dropped her keys. She moved a step backwards and trembled in fear when there was nowhere else to run. As though he was teasing, the man picked the keys up and swung it around his fingers, his eyes gazing down onto hers.

"Silent now are we?"

"P-Please. D-don't hurt me. I-"Caroline stuttered, her voice cracking here and there.

"Why Caroline. How rude. I wasn't planning to hurt you a little thing like you at all." Kol neared the girl, whose head was unable to look up. _Too close, _she thought to herself.

"There are worse things that I can do to you, than snapping your neck." The man whispered in her ears, his fingers twirling her blonde locks.

_You are better than him, Caroline. Like him, you are still a vampire. Stand up for yourself already, _her inner mind told the girl in silence.

"I know you can. B-but I know that if anything happens to me, my friends will be there. Do you have any friends, Kol?" The question was meant to put him off, but it didn't seem to work when the man smirked instead.

"Friends? I have my siblings. Elijah… Rebekah… Finn… and Klaus." _Otherwise known as Klaus, your knight in shining armor._

"And if you did remember, it was thanks to you that I got daggered the last time round. It was partly your fault that my family almost died that night. And somehow, it was thanks to you that I am now suffering in great humiliation because apparently, I have been dubbed the weak one."

"Whoever called you weak mustn't h-have seen y-you like I did huh?" The girl tried to make a joke out of it, only to get pushed to her car.

"Do you think this is funny, Caroline? Do I appear as a joke to you?" Kol hissed, his eyes suddenly bright with fury.

Caroline shut her eyes closed; bracing the impact should he want to snap her neck again. She waited and waited, but there was none. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to find Kol gazing down intently onto her face. His eyes were no longer with fury, it was with amusement.

"Looks like I scared you well enough." He laughed, his hands caressing her face.

"Now, let me ask you a question, sweetheart. You either nod or shake your head, understand?" The girl gave a nod, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Do I appear weak to you?" _Shake your head, Caroline, _the girl thought to herself.

"Good. So, to put it simply, I do scare you enough?" Caroline nodded her head, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Wonderful. So If I were to give orders, would you obey them?"

_Now that was a hard bargain, _Caroline thought. But then, the man could kill her if he wanted to, and easily at that. It would be easier if she just listened to him. She nodded her head again, wondering what he wanted her to do.

"All right then. I need you to call your mother saying you won't be back home tonight. Lie if you need to. We're going for a short trip. No worries, I'd drive. Now, please get into the car, Miss Forbes." He winked, while opening the door for her.

The girl sat in without much thought, her fear rising again in her heart. A trip with just him? This was a suicide request, and to think she agreed. Not that she was left with much choice. The man got into the seat next to hers, and started the engine.

Kol gave the young vampire his sweetest smile, before placing his hands onto hers.

"You'll obey me this whole trip, understand?" His voice gave her assurance that if she obeyed him, she wouldn't fall into the pits of hell.

"Yeah." Caroline mumbled softly, before being taken aback.

Kol proceed to lightly kiss her on her hands, his eyes lighting up at her flinch.

"Oh Caroline. You will love the plans that I laid out for us. This trip will change our lives forever."

* * *

><p><em><strong>End AN So creepy Kol is back, and he has some big plans that I chose to not reveal now :P I'm itching to write my next chapter, but be warned that it would be gruesome and sadistic and just plain wrong. **_

_**To put it simply, I was wondering if any of you would mind if the next chapter is rated M? No, there won't be lemons, I swear. But the next chapter, It really is necessary for it to be evil, lol.**_

_**Anyway, do drop me reviews on your opinions on this and the next chapter!**_

_**Much loves! (:**_


	7. Gameplan

_**A/N Hello all! (: Thank you for the wonderful reviews for my previous chapter, and as a warning, I'd like to say that this chapter is rated M. But it is quite mild, I guess? Not really good at knowing what is wrong and what is right xD And I also apologise for the long wait. I blame it all on school, yep. :D**_

_**Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 7 of A Game of Triumph and Temptation! (:**_

* * *

><p>"Isn't this lovely, just you and me on a road trip." The man chuckled lightly, his eyes on the road.<p>

The girl to his right merely gave a small nod. It wasn't like she had a choice in wanting to go for a road trip. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't exactly her favourite person either.

"Since we're a little quiet, shall we have a conversation starter? I'll start. What do you think your friends will feel about our little road trip, Caroline?" Kol asked curiously.

"Nothing." Her words were short and simple. Besides, she didn't plan to tell any of them at all. The horrors that this one man could do to her if she did was lingering on her mind.

"I'm pretty sure that that doppelganger and the witch would retaliate against me if you did, won't they, sweetheart? Now, what I'm really curious about is your relationship with the Salvatore brothers."

Caroline paused and thought about what she really thought of the duo. Were she friends with them? Of course she was. But what exactly was her relationship with each of them?

"Well, Stefan has helped me a lot. He was by me when I was still a newborn vampire and he's Stefan. He helps people and we became good friends." The girl said softly, her mind immediately skipping to Damon.

"Damon… He's sort of like an acquaintance."

"Really? So you're friends with the nice one and acquaintances with the meaner one?" Kol laughed. _Oh Caroline. You are weird in a way._

"Damon's not mean. It's just that, we had some sort of history together."

The man raised an eyebrow. This was definitely news worthy. "What sort of history?"

"Well, we had a take and take relationship when I was still human. He compelled me, fed on me and erased my memories. But he did got better after her got closer to Elena. Though, I have no strong grudges against him now." Caroline wondered if she spilled too much on her personal ties, her hands fidgeting.

"And you did nothing?" The man stopped the car along the side of the road, amazed at how this girl was so selfless.

"Not nothing. I did kicked him around once or twice." The young vampire laughed softly remembering the times. _Oh the good times._

"Don't you want to kill him? He practically used you!" Kol couldn't put a finger to why he was so perturbed at her actions. Was it because he craved for revenge himself?

"Actually, yes, I did felt like killing him once. He comforted me, but his intentions were otherwise. But Stefan came along, and I wouldn't be here if he hadn't!" The girl thought glumly, her lips quavering into a small smile at the thought of the latter. _Wait, why I am telling him all of these again?_

"I guess luck is on your side sweetheart. I believe I have secured your cooperation now."

The girl merely gave a blank stare. It was impossible to get into his mind, to really know what he was thinking. She didn't understand him at all, until it slowly dawned upon her. Did he just tell her that he wanted her kill Damon?

"I'm sorry, but Damon is my friend. I wouldn't and will never want to kill him, literally." Caroline declared, feeling a sense of empowerment.

Kol gave her a nasty glare, as if he'd been thrown off completely. His eyes twitched, before turning to a compartment to get a pair of gloves, and then putting it on. It seemed odd how there were gloves in her car, when she didn't really saw him put anything inside of it at all. And those gloves didn't belong to her. Not one bit.

_So much for empowerment, _the girl thought gloomily. It was the complete opposite, instead.

"Well, _I'm sorry, sweetheart,_" It was as if he was mocking her previous words,** "**But I demand your cooperation."

"W-what are you going to do?" The blonde's eyes widened with confusion, then despair, realising that the Original now had a couple of vervain on his hands. And yes, they were in their au naturel form.

"I'm going to get your cooperation, Caroline. And this also serves as a lesson to you. To never disagree with me again." His right hand reached out to hers, stopping any means of escape inside the car.

Struggle as she might, she couldn't wiggle her way out his tight grip. He was simply far too strong, showing how dominant he could be when he wanted it. His left hand extended to her palms, the vervain briefly making contact with her naked skin. Caroline let out an anguished scream, the burn stinging her badly. Seeing how the blonde made little movement after being stung, the man pinned the plant onto her neck, in order to reaffirm his speculations.

The impact was too strong for the girl to handle. She tried to muffle her screams but to no avail. All she felt was the burning hot sensation that travelled through her whole body like electricity. This went on a few more times and finally, she relented and stopped making any movements at all. Her body was tired from going through such an ordeal, and Kol ceased his actions when he saw that.

_I'm sorry, Caroline. But this is the only way. _His fingers reached out to her lips, and Caroline felt a plastic like material soothing her softly. The touch was of reluctance, and that was the last the young vampire remembered before shutting out. A small piece of vervain landed on her lower lip, giving the last blow to her aching body.

"Sleep well, sweetheart. We'll get over this stage soon, I promise you." Kol promised to himself silently, before starting to move back on the road.

_A little bit more of this and it'll be your game. The queen shall move when the King finishes his play. And the knight shall come to get his queen. I wonder what will happen then, Caroline?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End AN So a small little fact, this chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it and put the next bit into the next chapter that will be published by this week, I hope. **_

_**I do not approve of Kol vervain-ing our little Carebear, what's up with that right? D: But he did anyway, so, we have to move on from the past and into more horrors to come.**_

_**Leave a review on your thoughts for this chapter? Was it too cruel, too evil, or should Kol just realise that he might have a thing for our little vampire here?**_

_**Have a wonderful day, everyone! (:**_


	8. Grudges

_**A/N Hi everyone! Firstly, I'm really sorry for the super late update. School is really taking a toll on me and I have lots of other commitments going on at the same time. But no worries. I'll still continue to write, if there are still people who want to read!**_

_**Once again, I'm really sorry. But I hope I made it up with this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>It was dark; eerily dark. But that wasn't the only thing. It was hard for the girl to open her eyes, perhaps too hard. Was this what they called reluctance, or was it fear; to face what would be in front of her?<p>

Then there was that sensation of numbness. The feeling of not being able to move. It took her awhile to absorb that it wasn't just a sensation. It was a fact itself. Cuffed and chained to a steel chair. Gagged with a single strip of silver duct tape. Stung with a single touch of vervain.

And with reluctance itself, she opened her eyes. _Wrong move._

There he was, sitting casually to her front, watching her.

"Good morning sunshine! I assume you slept well?"

Her eyes flickered in hope to find a way out only to be met with disappointment. The room was a cold cube with no windows. Only a single door was to be seen, and that too looked locked.

"Oops. I forgot to remove your duct tape. Sorry sweetheart." Kol neared the girl before removing the tape from her mouth.

"There now. Better?"

If better was a word to describe her situation, then Caroline didn't felt better. In fact, she felt the exact opposite. Used, drained and afraid. Yes, that was what she felt. But in no way was she going to tell this monster of her feelings. He'd manipulate her, oh yes he will.

_And so the queen has given her stare. A stare that marks her desire for revenge. Is her desire to avenge her friends, or is it to redeem herself from me?_

"Come now sweetheart. I do think that there is spirit inside you to mutter at least a good morning."

"Good morning." Was all she answered.

She'll show him. Caroline refused to be the lamb pushed down to the bottommost pits of hell. She'll be the one pushing him; that she promised.

"Looks like it's going to be hard to get your cooperation today. Let's play a game now shall we, Caroline?" the man taunted her, his hands twirling her blonde locks.

"W-What type of game?" the latter managed herself, cursing silently that she quavered in front of the demon.

"A personal one. It's to do with me jogging down your memory. Now let me see. If I remembered correctly, it has been almost a few hours since we're here."

"So?"

"So it seems that there are no bunnies in the vicinity sweetheart. No bunny means no blood. No blood equals to a tormented Caroline. And a tormented Caroline is my favourite past time."

If it wasn't for the fact that she had no strength left in her to fight, the young vampire would have daggered the man down. But at last, fate was cruel.

"You see Caroline. I happen to bear some very personal grudges against your _acquaintance _called _Damon._" Kol gave a snarl, as if poison was seething from his words alone.

"And I want you to help me."

Her eyes widened with fear. There was no way she was going to help this psycho kill Damon. Damon was a dear friend or love interest, whatever you called it to Elena. Caroline was determined to find a loophole out of this mess. She needed to.

"Judging from your eyes, I assume you thought I wanted to kill that garrulous bastard off. But I don't. I just want him to suffer from time to time again. Isn't that just splendid?" he laughed, his eyes boring into the walls near him, as though he was only there physically.

The blonde girl kept mum, unwilling to succumb to his wrong doings. Kol couldn't possibly force her to do something she didn't want to do. Unless he compelled her which was unlikely… Wait. He was an original which meant that he has ultimate power over her. A power so dark that she is immediately deemed weak; useless. It was like Mary skewering her own lamb. Poor lamb.

"Now I want you to listen to me sweetheart. You shall forget that we ever came here and if anyone asked, just say that you went for a little shopping trip downtown. Once you set your eyes on Damon, I want you to take the stake that I shall now put in your bag and stab him right _below his heart. _Careful now, we wouldn't want him to die. And your memories of our little trip and this compulsion shall only be remembered once you succeed. All right?" said the cold Original, his eyes staring straight through hers.

"Now must what you do again?"

"Stab Damon right below his heart if I see him." The girl replied in a robot like fashion.

"That's my girl!"

His hands swiftly curved the girl's face, his fingers taking in every detail of her face structure. His eyes swayed down to her neck, and he soon snapped out of his trance like obsession. _An unhealthy obsession, _Kol thought to himself. Sighing silently, he allowed his hands to caress her neck before adding more pressure to the given area.

He shut his eyes firmly, as though as if it was a form of apology.

_Snap._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heh, Sorry that I left it in a cliff hanger. I hope everyone understands what happened in the end? Basically, Kol snap our girlie little Caroline's neck, AGAIN. <strong>_

_**GRRRRR.**_

_**But again, do leave thoughts and reviews on this chapter! I may not reply them, but I do take them into consideration while writing the next chapter, which I hope will be out ATLEAST 1 week after. If I don't update it, then I must be still writing it lol.**_

_**Have a wonderful day lovelies!**_


	9. The Bishop

**Author's Note**: Wow it's been 2 years since I've last updated this fic. Honestly, I was already hell bent on discontinuing this whole thing after what had happened so far aka Kol dying and the mess that is The Originals (and of course the mess that is me finally settling into adulthood but you don't need to know that)

So I'm going to reset some context again into this story because I'm determined to finish this little dark ficlet of mine.

In this story, Kol is still alive and breathing, the Mikaelsons do not live in New Orleans but they do stay in Mystic Falls and the dynamics of the characters will be of that in Season 5 (but she's still in high school) because I'm so used to the new season already.

So till' then. Enjoy. And I apologise again for the 2 year hiatus (seriously not everyone can say they can come back from a 2 month hiatus hah I'm even doing self-praise now)

* * *

><p>It felt weird, eerie even, should one day you wake up from sleep and realise you have no particular recollections of the night before.<p>

She assumed it had to do with a certain Original Vampire and his advantageous skill of compulsion, but she couldn't put her finger to why he wanted her not to remember. All she knew was that there was this unsettling feeling in the pits of her stomach telling her that her day will go terribly wrong.

Terribly, terribly wrong.

And yet here she was, back in school, sitting through a much dreaded lesson on Economics, obviously very distracted by the relief teacher who was nothing but hotness with his shirt half buttoned and obviously killer blue eyes.

"Caroline, hey." Stefan's little mumblings to himself was heard and jolted the girl out of her daydreams. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course." She blinked twice. "Why?"

"I don't know." The former replied hesitantly. "You don't seem yourself today."

"Mr. Salvatore." The teacher's voice was heard booming throughout the quiet class. "You seem like you have a lot on your mind. Now tell me, what's the answer to my question?"

"Inflation." Stefan answered easily, something he picked up from his years as a vampire, being able to multi-task and all. "The outcome will lead to an inflation."

"And Miss Forbes?" The teacher was definitely unhappy at the correct answer. "What's the other answer to my question?"

Caroline pursed her lips, knowing she'd been caught not paying attention in his class. As hot as he was, this new relief teacher did proved to be annoying.

"Re-Recession." She stuttered, after seeing her best friend mouthed those words.

"Very well then. Please do pay attention, both of you."

The class ended shortly after and Caroline was seen rushing out of the class, a pace Stefan rarely saw unless a school event was coming up. He chased after the girl, finally being able to catch up with her as they walked through the crowded hallway of overjoyed students; happy that school is finally over for the day.

"Care, you know you're really bad at lying right?" Stefan pursed his lips, amused at the restraint the girl had to keep secrets from him. "Come on, you can tell me."

The blonde pondered for a while, not sure if it was safe enough to tell him. Stefan was a sweetheart and she didn't wanted to jeopardise him into her own problems. He already had a fair share of his own with the Elena drama and of course the whole "let's kill Klaus" plan.

Taking a deep breath, the girl told him of the creepy things that Kol had been doing up till her encounter with Klaus, purposely leaving out the fact that he was invited to her home and had snapped her neck before.

"I mean, I really wouldn't want to bother all of you especially since you're so busy with trying to kill Klaus." Caroline sighed. "I didn't felt so good after telling Bonnie too. I was afraid she might get hurt because of me. I can't risk my friends, Stefan. And I especially can't afford to lose any of you. He's psycho."

"Caroline!" Stefan began his chidings. "You shouldn't keep these things to yourself. We're your friends for a reason. Did he do anything else?"

"No." Her gaze didn't meet his eyes but lingered on the floor instead.

"Caroline…"

"Fine, fine." She reluctantly opened up. "My mum thinks he's a friend of mine so she invited him in, without compelling her, I may add. And well, he snapped my neck and I may or may not have passed out till the next day."

"Caroline!" The man was appalled, and even that was an underestimation. "And you kept this from us why?"

"Because I have this weird feeling okay?!" Caroline yelled out a little too quickly. "I went shopping yesterday, Stefan. And guess what, I didn't bought anything! That's not me, don't you think so? I shop for clothes! And I went shopping alone. Like, can you imagine me, Caroline Forbes, going shopping, a-l-o-n-e? Yeah, I thought so too."

The pair kept silent as Stefan took her words in. Whilst her words proved true, he couldn't help but wonder why it was happening in the first place. What was it that Kol wanted from Caroline? Or was Caroline just a bait as usual? Was Kol working with Klaus?

"And what exactly is this weird feeling about?"

"I don't know." The blonde admitted. "I just know that it's bad, like really bad."

The man sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was positive that Kol must have had agenda, though he don't exactly know what it was.

Well, whatever it was, he just hoped that it wasn't something drastic. But knowing Kol… Knowing Kol, he was a lot more unstable than his hybrid brother.

And that said something. It didn't help too that the rumours surrounding him in the Vampire World were almost too ridiculous to believe but wasn't far-fetched because he was after all, an Original.

Unstable, psychotic, sadistic…

Dangerous.

The traits ran in the family, maybe excluding Elijah, who even so was still a dangerous figure.

"Get in my car." Stefan said at last, opening the door for his friend. "It seemed like you had a rough week. I'll make sure you get home safely, okay?"

A small smile crept through her lips and she nodded her head slightly to indicate how thankful she was for the small gesture. It was nice to have someone to care for her and the girl really wished nothing in the 'infamous Kol compulsion' had anything to do with Stefan or her friends.

"Lookie, lookie." A sudden voice interrupted before they could both get into the car. "Didn't know you were dating blondie, Stefan."

"What are you doing here, Damon?" His younger brother rolled his eyes as he walked over. "Don't you have a life?"

"Oh I do and it involves me picking Elena up and -" His voice got cut off and was replaced by a huge groan that could only stem from the huge stake right below his heart.

In a ridiculous speed, Caroline had managed to get hold of a stake and had plunged it delightfully to the supposed man's body, twisting it even so that the pain would continue to sting and brought the man to his knees.

At first she had felt so empowered and so strong but the realisation sink in and instead all she felt was sheer guilt.

The guilt turned into fear as she recalled the instructions she received from the young Original who made sure to torment her by letting her remember all the horrid sufferings she went through the previous day.

"What the hell, blondie?!" Damon spat, taking the stake out with difficulty as he lied down to catch a breath. "Vampire 101. If you want to kill a vampire, do him a favour and stab him straight in his heart, please."

"Oh my god." Her voice shook as she took little steps backwards from Damon. "I didn't meant to do that."

"Looks like we now know why you went shopping last night." Stefan's eyes widened with horror, roughly knowing what was going on. "It was definitely not for the clothes after all."

Unbeknownst to them, they were watched from a nearby window of a classroom; his face smug with nothing but pure satisfaction.

_And the King has made his move._ Kol smirked, walking away and blending in with the crowd of students in the hallway. _Now that the bishop is in place, perhaps we'll move the rooks? Oh, Caroline. Isn't this so much fun?_

* * *

><p><strong>P.S In case any one is wondering, I kinda forget my Economics so I just threw in random words that I do remember haha.<strong>

**P.P.S Yes, Stefan is the bishop. Wonder who's the rook? (;**

**till' another update, sweethearts. **

**again, sorry for the 2 year late update sigh. What I can promise is that this fic will be done by this year har har har.**

**xoxo**


	10. One Too Many

**Author's Note**: Although I took some time, but here it is! The next chapter of AGOTAT! (: Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>"Okay. I've had enough." Caroline groaned as she cupped her head in between her legs. "Someone please say something."<p>

Just earlier before in the afternoon, the young lady had been ever so rudely reprimanded by an older Salvatore in the school parking lot but now she was here.

In the Salvatore's boarding house.

And she was still being rudely reprimanded, but not only by Damon but her other friends as well.

6 pairs of eyes laid upon her meek figure and the girl was just astounded at how efficient Stefan was in getting everyone together for an "emergency" meeting. She could handle herself, thank you very much. It's just that Kol was a lot creepier than his older brother so this may be why she had some problems in _handling _him.

Okay, Caroline admit it.

She was a total mess.

"Caroline." Bonnie sighed. "How could you not tell us any of this?"

"Yeah, how could you?" Elena continued. "You could have been killed."

"He won't kill me." Caroline added stubbornly before turning to an apprehensive Damon. "Nor you."

"He clearly compelled you to stab me right below my heart with a stake!" Damon raised his hands unbelievably. "I _could _have died!"

"But you didn't." The blonde spat. She was clearly getting annoyed with this whole drama. "He could have compelled me to kill you straight and yet he didn't, I wonder why? To be honest though, I'm kind of wishing that he did-"

"Why you little-"

"Caroline." Stefan's eyes bored into hers, the warmth emitting from his eyes cannot be missed. "We're all just worried about you. I'm sorry that we didn't notice anything before but we're all here now. We're here to help you."

Finally. Someone who was decent enough to notice that they've been too busy with their killing Klaus plan. This was why Stefan was her favourite, of course.

"Yeah." Matt who had been keeping quiet added. "I've also invited Klaus to come here because he seemed genuinely worried about you."

"You did what?!" Both Damon and Jeremy's reactions mimicked each other's.

"So that's why you were gone during lunch." Jeremy got lost in his own thoughts. "Klaus must have taken you."

"He didn't, Jer. Stop being so overly dramatic." Matt rolled his eyes before turning to Caroline. "Klaus said something about being sorry for not believing in you. Ring any bells?"

"Kinda." Caroline pursed her lips. "I told him that Kol was in town but he didn't believed me. I don't believe he has any reason to do so after I tricked him of course."

"So let me get this straight." Damon huffed at the absurdity of the situation. "Klaus didn't even know his psychotic brother was in town. And if I remember correctly, the Original family basically keep tabs on each other so this is a big issue."

"No shit, Sherlock." Jeremy was close to being hit by the vampire who was luckily stopped by Elena. "Look, the thing is, why is Kol here?"

"Yeah, and what does he want with Caroline?" Bonnie murmured, thinking of all the possible reasons before adding absent-mindedly. "Oh, and Damon of course."

"I do not know why he is in town, though I do know that he has a grudge against Damon."

The high pitched voice interrupted the gang's meeting, the front door slamming open to reveal a beautiful blonde strutting her way into the Salvatore's boarding house. Behind her was two of her brothers, one who had a smug look on his face and the other with a face too serious for his own good.

"And who invited them?" Damon glared at Matt who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me." Matt defended himself. "I only invited Klaus."

"We invited ourselves." Rebekah interrupted gleefully before turning to Matt. "Hi Matt."

"Pardon our intrusion." Elijah, the wisest of them all, spoke. "But I believe we have a situation at hand that calls for a meeting."

"We were having one." Damon whined. "That was before you crash into the party, whoopee!"

"Damon." Elena warned the former into antagonising the very much dangerous family before them. "Yes, we do have a situation, Elijah. But I do not see how this concerns your family aside it being about your own brother."

"You mean Kol?" Elijah turned towards Klaus who was now smiling sheepishly. It surely was a sight to see. "I thought you said there were some very important matters that the Bennett witch wishes to pass?"

"I lied." Klaus answered smoothly before taking a seat himself. "It's to do with Kol. He's in town and he's bothering Caroline."

If looks could kill, well, World War 3 might have erupted.

"You wasted my time just because Kol was bothering _her_?!" Rebekah exclaimed of which she earned a disapproval from Caroline.

Seriously. The only similar thing they have in common were that they were blonde. Caroline would like to think that she's the better one between the two. If Rebekah was the one who had been danger, Caroline would have at least felt like, a second, of worry or something.

Hey. At least it was better than what Rebekah was showing.

"My dear sister." Klaus said his words through gritted teeth. "It's not only about Caroline. Don't you find it a little strange that Kol is in town and yet he doesn't seek out for our company?"

"That is his business then, Niklaus." Elijah too was just tired of his sibling childish arguments. "We have no reason to contact him now do we?"

"Elijah is right, Nik." The youngest of the Originals agreed. "Besides, the only reason I could think of at the back of my head to why he's bothering Caroline would be that he fancies her."

Upon that mention, everyone in the room turned to Caroline, their heads nodding slowly as though they were agreeing to whatever she just said.

"What?! No!" Caroline protested. "When you like someone, you're supposed to give her roses or romantic drawings or annoy her with your sweet smiles, not stalk her nor vervain her or do creepy little things that normal people don't do."

She then added softly as she turned to Klaus. "No offence to you or anything."

"None taken?" Klaus too wasn't sure if it was meant to be an insult or a compliment.

"Wait." Stefan suddenly grabbed the young vampire by her hands. "He vervained you? Caroline! What more are you keeping from us?"

"Nothing." She answered but of course everyone knew that she was lying.

"Ergh." Rebekah walked towards the other blonde, clearly wanting to end this as soon as possible. "Here let me help. Now, tell us, what else did Kol do to you?"

They felt that it was a little unfair to how they're getting their answers through compulsion, but Caroline would not have told them the details anyway. She was already far too scared of the young Original and of course, she cared too much for her friends to endanger their safety. The words that slipped her mouth soon caught them all by their surprise, angering many and of course, amusing the one and only Rebekah.

"He basically tortured you!" Klaus raged, his heart throbbing with anger. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"He does like her, huh." Jeremy whispered to Bonnie who agreed solemnly.

"Calm down, Niklaus." Elijah cleared his throat. "I'm sure Kol has his reasons though I definitely do not agree with them."

"Wow, barbie." Damon too shuddered at what was being mentioned. "You're in it bad."

"Shush now, everyone." Rebekah chuckled and everyone glared at her. "Do not look at me like that. Everyone takes this far too seriously."

"Of course we do, Rebekah." Elena was beginning to lose her patience. "In case you haven't heard, Caroline was being tortured. By _your _brother."

"Excuse yourself, little Miss Perfect." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I happen to be the one who compelled her."

"I don't get it." Stefan who was silent all these while suddenly spoke up. "Why Caroline?"

"Simple." The female Original answered simply. "Like I said before, he fancies her."

"Kol is a little strange in that sense." Rebekah continued. "He always was the creepy one in the family, stalking girls and making them feel bad thinking he could get them all to himself. Sometimes I wished he grew himself some heart and some common sense. But anyway, I didn't think he would fancy you though, Caroline. I mean, it's been such a long time since he actually even liked anyone."

"Are we talking about the same Kol here?" Matt interrupted. "Because the Kol I know flirted with a waitress the last time I saw him."

"The keyword is flirted, of course." Rebekah was adamant in her views. "The last he ever liked someone sincerely was a few hundred years ago. To a girl named Jane."

"What happened to her?" Stefan was getting interested at these new information. It wasn't everyday you'd get to know of the Original's family past, right?

"She died." The answer was short and bittersweet. "I mean of course she did. She was only a normal human being. He broke her, that's what he did. He drove her to insanity."

"What happened afterwards?" This time it was Bonnie who asked.

"He locked himself up in misery for the next few months." Elijah answered uncomfortably, recalling the tragic past.

"Just singing that favourite tune of hers." Klaus sighed before proceeding to walk out the door. "I think that's enough for today. We'll meet tomorrow to discuss on how to lure Kol to us instead of us going to him."

"And why would we want to do that with you?" Damon frowned, but holding the door for the 3 Originals to walk out.

"Because an in love Kol is an unstable Kol." Elijah muttered before bowing his head awkwardly. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want to die early, would you?"

* * *

><p>The grasshoppers seemed to be chirping louder tonight and it bothered the man greatly. He then stood up and dust himself off, before finding another spot to make sure no sounds reach him.<p>

It was only in the woods that he could ever found serenity. The woods reminded him of _her._ He hated the woods but he loved it as well. Such a strange predicament he was in.

The moonlight shone on his face but he heed no attention to it. The man was lost in his own thoughts, his fingers caressing the many leaves near him. The sound of crunching leaves somehow sounded pleasant to him. It empowered him, in fact, though he didn't know why.

"Jane…" His soft whispers got lost in the wind that flew past, never marking a return again.

It was odd to think that the very first time he had met her, it was in the woods as well. No wonder the woods reminded him of her.

And to think the first time he had met the young vampire was in this very woods too.

Life sure was strange.

He sighed, contemplating his next move, knowing that somehow the rooks must have already been moved. What other players could he play knowing the game was coming to an end?

_No…_ Kol was determined this time. _It will not end so soon. Not like this. Oh, Caroline. It'll be our turn soon, isn't that exciting?_

And as sudden as the man appeared in the woods, he disappeared; with only his hollow hums encircling the empty forest grounds around.

_You are my sunshine, My only sunshine, You make me happy, When skies are grey, You'll never know dear, How much I love you…._

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

* * *

><p><strong>P.S No, it won't end so soon. Haha. Probably about 5 more chapters since that's where my rough plot for this story goes.<strong>

**P.P.S Basically the Mystic Falls gang are the rooks. **

**So Klaus is the knight, Stefan is the Bishop. So we're missing the Pawn, the King and the Queen.**

**(;**

**xoxo**


End file.
